Why, Mrs Norris?
by The Lemur of Time
Summary: This is the story, of Mrs Norris, how she came to be, and about Argus Filch. ArgusXMrs Norris. *Short*
1. Poor old Argus

Fifty years ago, a small boy waited, he waited anxiously for an owl delivering his Hogwarts letter. He waited and he waited, staring out of his bedroom window, waiting, for the owl that never came. His voice cracked, his brown hair grew past his shoulders, and he realised, one day, that the owl wasn't going to come. This little boy was 11, and was the only one in his family not to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was distraught.

"It doesn't matter, Argus" His mother said, trying in vain to comfort him, "I still love you, Argus" she said.

Argus didn't agree with her, it did matter to him, he was the only one of his friends that couldn't go to Hogwarts. The only one….

He felt degraded, unloved, unwanted, he felt as if he wasn't worth the magic he had grown up learning about, and adoring. He sank into a deep depression; he had no friends and his supid muggle school (not that he wanted any), and no friends in the wizarding world (he wanted those very much) except for his dear old mother, and his older sister.

He was

He was…

Argus Filch was a Squib.


	2. There's always someone who cares

He felt alone; he threw himself into magical studies, trying in vain to learn a few simple charms.

He began to hate the wizarding world. Despise it even. It was like a drug to him, he hated it, but at the same time, he couldn't get enough.

He eventually took a job working as a bartender at the Leaky Cauldron, and there he met a beautiful young woman named Rosa. Mrs Rosa Norris.

Rosa was an astoundingly beautiful young woman (Part Veela, he suspected), with long red-brown hair, and green eyes, tall and thin, she was.

Argus couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was beautiful, she was his moon and stars, his wind and rain, his clouds and sun.  
Mrs Rosa Norris felt the same way. She was no longer married, as her husband, Frederik, had died some years before in a Ministry raid.

They used to dance together, at parties thrown at the village hall. She was the one person, aside from his sister and mother who didn't mind that he was a Squib, she still loved him when she found out.


	3. Unexpected circumstances

On the morning of Argus and Rosa's wedding, the women were on the top floor getting ready, and the men on the floor below. Argus had just finished slicking back his hair when a terrible bang shook the house. Argus fell to the floor, stunned, and a flash of bright light hurt his eyes. He looked up cautiously a few minutes later to see ash and dust raining down from where the third floor used to be. It had all but disappeared, the only thing remaining was the staircase. And at the top of it? His niece, Cornelia, holding her wand and sobbing.

"I didn't m-mean to… It… It just went off…"

Argus was stunned

"Mother.." he whispered "Lucia… Rosa…?" Cornelia shook and sobbed harder, she put her head in her hands and collapsed on the step, her wand clattering to the floor.

Argus turned around, trying to stay calm, he may have just lost the three people who loved him for who he was.

He collapsed on the floor and let out a sob. A bit of greased hair fell in front of his face, and his hair product mixed with the tears pouring down his cheeks.


	4. What a Cat-astrophy!

He turned and saw a small cat, lying on the floor; he didn't have a cat, did he? He didn't think he did… where had it come from? How did it get there?

The cat made a gasping sort of noise and stood up on four legs. It turned around and Argus realised…

Red-brown long fur, green eyes, a tatter of white around its neck…

Rosa…

Rosa…?

Rosa Norris…

He sobbed again and gathered the cat up into his arms. Rosa nuzzled into his neck and Argus fell to the floor.


	5. After that?

Sixty years later, Argus Filch had taken a position at Hogwarts. He attempted to clean the castle, and keep the students in check, as was his job. He didn't enjoy it, in fact, he hated most of the students, simply because (although it was his niece) it was a Hogwarts student who had accidentally ruined his house, killed his family and turned his fiancé into a feline. Oh, and also because they made his job ten times harder than it had to be.

The only reason he took the job was to pay for the expensive research done by an independent professor of magic to research and reverse the change of Mrs Norris.

In case you were wondering, he called her Mrs Norris because every time the name Rosa was uttered in disgust by a student, it was like a stab to his heart. She didn't deserve this life, and he tried everything he could to make it better.

Rosa had stayed faithful to Argus even though he couldn't do magic, so he stayed faithful to her, searching for over sixty years for a cure…

Unfortunately, to no avail…


End file.
